La Despedida
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Despedida entre Zack y Brennan, en el hospital, antes de que éste sea detenido. Es mi primer shot de ésta serie. me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, éste corto relato si.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Brennan avanzó a toda prisa por el pasillo del hospital, hacia la habitación que Ángela le había indicado minutos antes, cuando le había llamado para preguntar por Zack.

- 213 – murmuró para si, al entrar al pasillo de la segunda planta.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta y esperó hasta que oyó una voz en el interior de la habitación. Esperó y escuchó unos segundos antes de entrar. Era la voz de su compañero.

- Booth, que haces tú aquí? - dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par.

- Ey! Huesos, creí que estábas trabajando en aquel caso tan gelatinoso? – dijo refiriéndose al cuerpo que habían encontrado el día anterior en un pozo.

- No. Cam me ha obligado a tomarme el día libre. Como está Zack?

- Sedado. Se ha negado a moverse. No nos permite que nos lo llevemos. Dijo que antes quería hablar contigo. – dijo Booth en un susurro.

- Porque susurras? – susurró Brennan.

- No quiero que Zack se despierte. No aun. – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Te vas?

- A fuera. Te estaré esperando.

Booth salió de la habitación y dejó a Brennan a solas con Zack, que parecía estar despertándose.

Brennan se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama y miró fijamente al que fue su alumno y ayudante hasta hacía unas horas, cuando descubrieron que Zack había estado colaborando con Gormogón, el caníbal. Él mismo lo había reconocido.

- Doctora Brennan? – dijo. Parecía sorprendido al ver a su ex-jefa.

- Si.

- Que hace aquí? Creí que no volvería a verla. – se sentó en la cama y recostó su espalda sobre la almohada.

- Booth y Ángela me dijeron que querías verme. – dijo con sequedad fingida. Le dolía ver a Zack en esa situación.

- Si.

- Porque no quieres que te lleven? Sabes que es inevitable.

- No quería marcharme hasta haber hablado con usted.

- Habla.

- Solo quería decirle que… - Zack dudó. Llevaba años sintiendo algo por la doctora Brennan. Ahora era el momento, ya que nunca iba a tener otra oportunidad. – estoy enamorado de usted.

- Como? – Brennan estaba perpleja. Se imaginaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

- Desde el momento en que la conocí.

- Zack, creo que estás confundido. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – todo éste asunto…

- No tiene nada que ver con esto – dijo alzando ambas manos, vendadas, debido a las quemaduras que había sufrido. – doctora, la quiero. - Dijo bajándose de la cama, acercándose a la doctora.

- Zack, detente, no quiero hacerte daño. Voy a llamar a Booth.

- No voy a hacerle nada doctora. No podría. Porque retrocede? – dijo sin detenerse, acorralando a la doctora entre él y la puerta.

- Necesitas ayuda Zack. Ayuda mental. – dijo sin andarse por las ramas, típico en ella.

- Solo necesito una cosa. Una sola cosa y podrá llamar al agente Booth.

- Qué? Que quieres? – dijo Brennan apretando los puños.

Zack no respondió, solo actuó. Acercó su rostro al de la doctora Brennan y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

Brennan no reaccionó, solo dejó que Zack actuara, notando que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta a sus espaldas.

Zack se alejó de la doctora y volvió a la cama. Booth entró en la habitación y se quedó al lado de su compañera, con unas esposas en la mano.

- Ya puedes vestirte. El médico va a darte el alta.

- De acuerdo agente Booth.

- Vamos, huesos.

Booth llevó a Brennan al exterior de la habitación y volvió a entrar, quedando a solas con Zack en el interior de la misma. Booth parecía enfadado. La doctora se quedó mirando a través de la puerta de cristal, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de que habían perdido al Zack que conocían, para siempre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal como me parece a mí.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre una serie, que me encanta, por cierto.**


End file.
